habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Trivia Questions
How well do you know Habitica? These are some fun questions that can be used in parties, guilds, or challenges, or you can test yourself to see how many you can answer without looking for clues. Questions From Main Habitica Site The answers to these questions can be found by exploring the main Habitica site. A new player might find these questions and answers helpful as an extension to the FAQ. Some of the questions are easier while others are more difficult. Click "Show Answer" below to unveil the answer. Click "Show Clue" to see the page on which you can find the answer. Where can you go to "Rest in the Inn"? Tavern Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/groups/tavern ---- Where can you find a picture of a blue troll? Community Guidelines Clue: Can be found on https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines ---- Where can you go to change your body type? User or Customize Avatar Clue: Can be found under the user menu by selecting Edit Avatar ---- How many gems does a set of Special Shirts cost? 5 Clue: Can be found under the User Menu by selecting Edit Avatar ---- When was Set 4 of Backgrounds released? September 2014 Clue: Can be found under the User Menu by selecting Edit Avatar > Backgrounds ---- Where can you find your achievements? User > Achievements or Profile Clue: Can be found under the User Menu > Achievements ---- On what page can you set Automatic Allocation of your attribute points? Stats Clue: Can be found under the User Menu > Stats ---- What are the first four words in the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild description? Formerly The Newbies Guild Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/groups/guild/5481ccf3-5d2d-48a9-a871-70a7380cee5a ---- On what page can you find a picture of Alexander the Merchant? The Market Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/shops/market ---- How many gems does a White Hatching potion cost? 2 Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/shops/market ---- What is the name of the Beast Master in the Stable? Matt Boch Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/inventory/stable ---- You should never share your API Token with anyone, even a moderator, because it's like your ________. Password Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/user/settings/api ---- How many regular pets are there? 90 Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/inventory/stable ---- Which task can have +'s and -'s? Habits Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/#/tasks ---- The official term for a monster that is defeated in a quest? Boss Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/static/features ---- Where do you find the expectations for how to behave in Habitica? Community Guidelines Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines ---- A _____ is a temporary attribute bonus from your abilities and achievements. Buff Clue: Can be found under the User Menu > Stats ---- What is the official term for a Habitica player? Habitican Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines ---- How many Habitica Trello boards are there? 5 Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines ---- When you enter a new Daily, what color will it be? Yellow Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/#/tasks ---- What is the first piece of equipment that every Habitican gets? Training Sword Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/inventory/equipment ---- ___ gems are needed to create a guild. 4 Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/groups/guild/create Questions from Main Site, Wiki, and Blog Some of the answers to the following questions can be found on the main site, but several will require you to consult the wiki and/or the blog. These questions are designed to help a player explore the different Habitica informational resources. Again, some of the questions are easier while others are more difficult. Click "Show" to unveil the answer. Click "Show Clue" to see the page on which the answer is found. What are the last 5 characters of the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild unique indentifier? cee5a Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/groups/guild/5481ccf3-5d2d-48a9-a871-70a7380cee5a ---- Who is the first winner listed in the Back-To-School Advice Challenge? DJ Ringis Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/challenges/a367eb40-8514-46fd-805e-b9b7f89bad7f ---- What are the last 5 characters of the Back-To-School Advice Challenge unique identifier? bad7f Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/challenges/a367eb40-8514-46fd-805e-b9b7f89bad7f ---- Where can you fix character values? Settings > Site Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/user/settings/site ---- What is the icon you click to get the Settings page? Gear Clue: Can be found on page Settings ---- If you have a ________, you can buy gems with gold. Subscription Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/user/settings/subscription ---- Which character attribute will increase your drop cap? Perception Clue: Can be found on page Perception ---- If Bailey has disappeared from your toolbar, how do you bring her back? Settings > Site > Show Bailey Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/user/settings/site ---- Which class can use 2 swords? Rogue Clue: Can be found on page Rogue#Equipment ---- The Class Equip Bonus gives you ____% more points toward an attribute. 50% Clue: Can be found on page Class System#Class Equip Bonus ---- What is the boss in the Spirit of Spring quest? Ghost Stag Clue: Can be found on page The Spirit of Spring ---- What is the official name for the Forum? The Courtyard Clue: Can be found on page What is lefnire's real name? Tyler Renelle Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines ---- On what page can you find a picture of a 3-headed blue creature? Community Guidelines or Contributor Rewards Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines or Contributor Rewards ---- What color was Breadstrings' costume for the 2014 Costume Challenge? Pink Clue: Can be found on page http://blog.habitrpg.com/ ---- What is the color of the tower roof on the Habitica Blog? Blue Clue: Can be found on page http://blog.habitrpg.com/ ---- How many gems do you get by donating $5 to Habitica? 20 Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/#/tasks ---- Which Chrome extension makes snakes, spiders, rats, and bees invisible? Phobia Protection Extension Clue: Can be found on page Phobia Protection Extension ---- In the FAQ, how many tabs are there after Top Questions? 5 Clue: Can be found on page FAQ ---- How many preferred foods are needed to grow a pet into a mount? 9 Clue: Can be found on page Food ---- If you are going on vacation, how can you disable your Dailies? Rest in the Inn Clue: Can be found on page FAQ ---- On what wiki page can you find a Wishing Well? Sample Custom Rewards Clue: Can be found on page Sample Custom Rewards#Wishing Well ---- Completed To-Dos are automatically archived after ___ days. 3 Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/#/tasks ---- Where should you go to look for a party? The Archery or the Party Wanted (Looking for Group) guild Clue: Can be found on page Board:The Archery - LFG or https://habitica.com/groups/guild/a141a5b9-0d69-46cd-93e6-2b76f18bcc54 ---- A Health Potion recovers ____ health points. 15 Clue: Can be found on page https://habitica.com/#/tasks Category:Community Category:Fun